pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:RedNeburí
Mi antigua discu hola hola podria usar a Archivo:Princesa chicle sprite.png para la Torre Fantasia de Fantasma y Cielo?? Archivo:Abraham_mini.pngArchivo:Abraham 14 mini.pngArchivo:Abraham_adulto_mini.png Abraham el invencible Archivo:Latios MM.png Su fiel y poderoso Latios Archivo:Raichu_MM.png Su gran y fuerte Raichu Archivo:Mackpika(Raichu)MM.png y su colega Mackpika Regalos Lamento no hacerlos antes :(, perdon, pero ten: Archivo:Juan_y_Nebu_listos_para_luchar.pngArchivo:Regalo_para_nebu.png y, una mascota que es uno de mis mas nuevos fake Archivo:Osiu.png Archivo:Riolu_Caminando.pngFuckyeah! Riolu forever Archivo:Lucario_Caminando.png Oferta oye queria preguntarte si querias ser la criadora principal de mi serie nueva Archivo:Pachirisu_NB.gif Pachirisu y su compañero Ducuac Archivo:Ducuac.gif 21:14 30 ene 2012 (UTC) Yay :3 Aunque, mejor habermelo dado por PC. Pero me gusta , gracias :3 Archivo:Suicune_mini.gifIs time for sing. Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Follow Me! ;) Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif And tomorrow... Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 16:26 3 feb 2012 (UTC) RE:Chat Pues, a esa hora no puedo ¿puedes antes? Yo :D Jejeje Etto... el chat no me va ñ.ñ, fucking conexion, se me sale el usuario todo el tiempo Juan Oye Lei lo que pusiste en el chat. No quise dejarte sin poder hablar pero se reinicio mi PC, prefiero que seamos amigos... ... RERE Hablemos en http://es.pokespecial.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat ... Tu regalo Te lo doy hoy por que mañana no usare esta compu :-), no me quedo muy bien... Pero me lo curre... Archivo:Juan_y_Nebu_Shipping.png Espero que te guste Archivo:Cara_de_Raichu.png Yo soy Juan, y el es mi Raichu Archivo:Cara de Raichu.png Hola ¡Tiempo sin hablar! quedamos para mañana (sabado 24) a las 19:00 (hora española)? Archivo:ZOROARK_I.gif¿Miedo a la oscuridad? Archivo:Zoroark icon.gif Re Oye, cuando en españa es una hora aqui son 4 horas menos no coincidimos, por mi esta bien pero no es mi culpa No quiero poner mi firma, ya sabes quien soy ¬¬ Titulo inspiration off Hola Nebu, perdon por el titulo pero, ya lo leiste xD, mañana (jueves 5) a las 17:00 (Hora Española)? Archivo:Oshawott_icon_2.gifLalalalalalalala (?) CHAN CHAAAAAAAN Te he usado de prueba (Sorry e.e) y mira!! MI PRIMER ART DE HUMANO DESDE 0!!!!!! Archivo:Sakura_aÇ.pngArchivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 13:04 12 abr 2012 (UTC) Invitacion Ok lo de la foto pero el mensaje va de otra cosa Ghost of Sparta... me podrías ayudar... podrías pedirle a algún amigo tuyo de DA que me ayude a hacer sprites como si fueran de pokemon de verdad, ya sabes a que me refiero, ¿no?, bueh pos que me pueda enseñar a hacer sprites de fakes de esos, por favorPsychic-boss70 20:04 20 may 2012 (UTC) ¡Felicidades! Bueno hermanita nwn apuntate porfi --SOLo 17:59 21 jun 2012 (UTC) Oka Okay hagamos la wiki, pero que sea de crear todo tipo de series o solo Pokemon? Me da pereza firma ewe Oka Okay hagamos la wiki hablemos en el chat Ya sabes no quiero firmar ewe Nueva Prueba Gran Hermano ¡¡Porfin ha empezado el concurso!! Por ser la primera vez te avisamos de que hay nueva prueba, a partir de ahora estate pendiente a las demas pruebas etc.. ¡¡Saludos 8D!! http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/P%C3%A1gina_Oficial_-_Gran_Hermano_2. SOLo ~